1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a mounting structure and, more particularly, to a multi-degree of freedom mounting structure.
2. Background Information
Various types of linear actuators and mounting schemes for such linear actuators are known in the art. While known mounting schemes have certain benefits, there is still room in the art for improvement.